


No Explanations Needed

by Inked_Blue



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Blue/pseuds/Inked_Blue
Summary: In which Lucy frustrates over some things unexplainable with one Natsu Dragneel in the center.





	No Explanations Needed

**Author's Note:**

> So were you satisfied with Fairy Tail's last chapter? Well, I was not! GrUvia and GaLe were more established than NaLu and I thought it was WAAAAYYYY too unfair! In my desperation, this drabble was created. It felt like my main ship just sunk and I'm still mourning over it. Anyways, for someone so desperate for a NaLu action, this might not seem much.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, typed on my phone, English not my first language -- you get it.

Being a great fan of science, Lucy is usually not one to believe in unexplainable things. To her, everything happens for a reason, anything that happens is a result of something. And that something always leads to science.

Tonight, though, she's starting to question her beliefs as she gazes up at the stars, her fingers rapidly tapping the rails and matching up the racing of her heart. Heavenly bodies, (or anything related to space really) had always been a very fascinating subject to her that she chose her current course on a whim just because she saw on the first day orientation that one of their own was in NASA. But tonight, why does it feel like she's forcing herself to look and be interested at the stars? She doesn’t usually _force_ herself to do that.

"Lucy, look! Pretty, aren't they?"

Probably that's because of him. Lucy would have been content on watching the night sky for its beauty and serenity, but her eyes seem to keep on straying and going back to Natsu Dragneel against her will. She can't understand why she's so gravitated towards this guy. Truth be told, he's far from her ideal man, so to speak. He's brash, a bit child-like bordering on immature, rowdy (she lost count on how many warning glares she's received from the librarian ever since Natsu kept tagging along her when she's studying), and has the sensitivity of a wild monkey. But if she's to allow herself, there are a lot of positive things about him, too. The guy's very loyal to his friends, insensitive sometimes, yes, but when it comes to things that really matter, he's willing to help out just about anyone. As what Erza always says, "Out of all the idiots, he's the most reliable." Plus, he always has that bright grin that she so fondly likes, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone even at gunpoint. Well, if she's sure she's gonna die after, then she's open for a negotiation.

"Yeah," she responds, noting that she sounded breathless than she would have liked.

He tears his gaze away from the sky and turns to look at her, flashing her that grin. When he catches her look however, he gives her a worried glance, "What is it? Are you okay? Are you feeling cold?"

Lucy is taken aback. What kind of expression is she making? She's worried that she might give herself away. Although, considering how dense the guy is, Lucy actually half-heartedly wishes that Natsu spared her weird actions a thought. She forces a practiced laugh instead, "Nah, I'm used to going out at night to watch the sky. I'm not affected by things as mere as feeling cold!"

The smile is back again but there's a hint of smugness. "Oh? That's too bad, then. I was hoping I could gain points by trying to make you feel warm. Guess such tactic won't work, huh?"

For the first time, Lucy, the ever eloquent and so a natural speaker Lucy Heartfilia, is rendered speechless. The air suddenly becomes thick, she imagines that she can almost cut through it with her hand. What's that? What's happening? Natsu The-Densest-of-Them-All Dragneel just tried to flirt with her? She thinks her racing heart can't beat any faster than this.

He seems to sense the tension he very much created that a blush appears on his cheeks. He fidgets and looks at his shoes, scratching his cheek a bit, worry starting to crease on his brows. Cute.

"Oh, god," he laughs very awkwardly, the smugness earlier suddenly disappeared as embarrassment and regret laces his voice, "I'm sorry, that's uhh..."

Hold on, is he hurt because she wasn't able to respond even with a joke?

"Uh Lucy? Why aren't you saying anything?" Natsu's cheeks have a tint of red on them, Lucy can't help but find that adorable, she feels her heart aching. " _OhmygodLucypleasepleasesaysomethinganythingplease_...?"

Yes, tonight is definitely a weird night. Lucy can't explain why her heart is racing non-stop, why she can't focus on the stars she so loved looking, and why she is so certain of what she's going to do next as soon as she heard his flustered pleas for her to respond. She can't also ignore that bit of hurt and wariness in his voice.

Closing the remaining distance, she stands on her tiptoes and ever so gently presses her lips on his. She feels him stiffen and her eyes immediately fly open as she jumps back. Shining onyx eyes look back at her in equal surprise. She has not been this much curious and agitated to know what's going on inside someone's head. _Ohgodohgodohgod_ , now she's done it! What is she even thinking? She might be wrong after all! She just had to go and ruin everything!

"I'm sorry! That's..."

“...” 

“…” 

She continues to peer at him, trying to decipher the enigma that is Natsu. Then he suddenly laughs. Boisterously.

"Ha! Now, we're even," he says, one side of his mouth hitching up in a grin. At her wide confused eyes, he continues, "We're both embarrassing, dummy."

Very much confused, Lucy blinks furiously on her shoes in the awkwardness of it all. "I'm...I'm sorry... I’m really sorry, I just..."

"...Oh, so you really are sorry?"

It's not a challenge. There is uncertainty in his voice and insecurity. Hell, Lucy has a lot of that, she knows very well how insecurity sounds like. It hurts to hear it in his voice. "No,” she swallows, steeling herself for her answer. “No, I'm not sorry. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I really meant to do it."

Natsu's expression slowly clears as if there is a very hard battle inside of him that had just been quelled. He breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, I thought I was imagining things and getting ahead of myself. I thought--well, I thought I just ruined things."

The blonde is very much confused at the turn of events, to say the least, but if the blush on his cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes are any indication, she'll be lying if she'll say she's not loving how things are going.

"You're a very hard nut to crack, Lucy Heartfilia. You're the weirdest person I've ever met," he chuckles and breathes a sigh of relief again. "But I love you. I love you very much."

Well, damn.

Lucy doesn't realize how much she's holding her breath until she lets out a deep sigh. There is a bit of uncertainty in his eyes still and she thinks she can’t have that. So grinning widely, she reaches out and holds both of his hands as her confidence slowly started coming back. "You really are something, Natsu Dragneel, you know that?”

He visibly brightens up. "Of course! I'm that awesome!”

Lucy playfully huffs, "I need to deflate that big head of yours."

His wide and smug grin mellows down to a soft but teasing smile. "You know, you made me feel _this_ way, I'm glad that you took the responsibility."

Lucy throws back her blond head as she laughs, the blush in her cheeks deepening. "God, that was _so_ cheesy, Natsu! How do you even come up with ridiculous stuff like that? I didn't even knew you had it in you!"

"Suck it up, Lucy. You're gonna hear more of them from now on." Natsu closes the distance as he pulls Lucy and kisses her, this time, smiles grace on both of their lips. His lips are so surprisingly soft and she can taste the sweetness of the coffee he’d drank earlier. The feeling is weird but the good kind of weird. She hasn't felt anything like this even when she's discovered something remarkable, or even when she's pouring over astronomy books. No, this is something different and special.

Both giggling, Natsu touches his forehead against hers as soon as they broke the kiss, onyx eyes searching for her brown ones. "I can't get enough of this," he whispers to which she let out another small laugh.

Lucy realizes that when it comes to him, she’s already contented just being with the dolt—no logic and explanations needed because it all boils down to one reason alone.

"I love you, too, Natsu. Very much."  


**Author's Note:**

> That was too much fluff, I know and I'm sorry. I didn't know I had that in me. Constructive criticisms are good for a (pseudo) author like me so please don't hesitate to shoot me one!


End file.
